


Fragments of My Future Memories

by latheringmerc



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, Selfcest, will add as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latheringmerc/pseuds/latheringmerc
Summary: Life is not a linear narration but rather a kaleidoscope of events, thoughts, emotions, observations, meaningless words and meaningful decisions.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Woah man, this just typed itself. One thing for sure, it's gonna be a wild ride. Please check notes before each chapter, just in case.

__

It was the year when clouds appeared to be closer than usual. Or, it was the year when clouds got closer. Jeeeez, what bollocks do they usually use to sound all fancy and poetic? Honestly, no idea. Though, I’m pretty sure clouds are deadass closer than I’ve ever seen before. Is this the sign of apocalypse finally approaching? If so, I hope not to only get the first row seat but jump right into it and have fun like never before.

__

I think so highly of myself but can I really— Can I act on shit, given tough occasions to play? Am not sure, not at all…

__

Damn, needa create this acc when I’m back home.

__

Wait, should I get a nickname or something? Damn, I dunno what can I trust there. Pffft as usual…

__

Yeah, maybe I’m not actually that good or whatever. That would be vivid otherwise, wouldn’t it? But visible and obvious in the way it’s considered by them all? But I got my own measurement. Well, I actually don’t have one. That’s just a superiority...always present. Whew maaaan what’s that? Yeah I’m the best, whatevah. More like inferiority hahaha.

__

Argh can it stop?

__

Okay, so I’m getting that acc when I’m home but I’ll get a pseudonym. What it will be? Hmmm…

__

Oh, why is it so cold outside, but I’m still sweating all over?

__

Ah, okay, it will be Yves. Quite royal-ish. Neutral? I used to be called like that anyway.

__

Yves then it is.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, masturbation from the first person ahead.

[16:30]

we gonna eat out tonight, join us?

[16:32]

nah, I’m not in the mood

besides I’m experiencing fatigue

мfor no apparent reason, but still

[16:33]

u sick?

[16:33]

no I dont think so

like my bp is abnormal

[16:34]

shouldn’t have masturbated in a hot water for hours babe

[16:35]  


yaaaah whatcha saying even

[16:35]

say you didn’t?

***

***

[16:36]

but it was worth it

may u experience the same volume of pleasure

[16:37]

alright, thank you, take care

[16:37]

see u later, bro

***

No, this is crazy, absolutely crazy. I remember I was dreaming of this kind of stuff — expensive suits, lux, no attachment, moving from one city to another, security, fierceness, independence, clarity, the best food, the best service, adventures, courage, elegance, beauty, peace, freedom or what resemblance of it possible — and now it’s all real, it’s all here. I haven’t even noticed how slowly and naturally it all turned this way. I’m really living my life that way. Could I dream of anything else? 

Now, how it has changed inside me is bonkers. Though, I should have expected this. I should have foreseen that in August when it first started. I was definitely heading where I was heading with all that courage I decided to muster up, but more so with all that tiredness of being a puppet in the hands of– dunno in the hands of what — too much of distracting shit was going on.

I liked how it started not with a fireness of the new beginning but with a smooth stroke of decisiveness and detachment. Being neutral and nurturing towards yourself rather than putting yourself on the edge and stretching your nerves thin. Calm and accepting steps towards fulfillment. Very feminine way, I would say.

This is the key. That was the best decision back then — to step into my feminine side, to rediscover it and build almost from scratch. Oh, I can’t praise myself enough.

Funny thing, it all started when a stranger with an umbrella covered me from a pouring rain for a few minutes. This is when I realised. This is when I felt it. Still hard to put it into words, but it’s easy to know once you’ve experienced it.

***

Why in a bath it’s always different? As if my creative juices can flow freely like in a womb. Wait! That actually would make sense. 

Anyways… I need to remember everything I came up with that huge ass womb. Ass… Womb… Daaaamn, my lingo is really something.

Thank God or whatever, maybe Universe, for creating me as a woman. Wouldn't want that any other way. Forever grateful. Yes, forever. They will die. But I!!! I will be a grateful woman still.

What a life it will be!

Okay, okay, now let’s get to the point. How can I make money without torturing myself? Quick answers only. I’m waiting.

Okay, whatever, it’s time to sleep.

My brain, you will mull it over. C’mon dear, you can do that. You the best! I love you!


End file.
